


Happy Birthday Draco

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [185]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Boys In Love, Breakfast in Bed, M/M, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry brings  his beloved breakfast in bed.Written in celebration of Draco's canon fortieth birthday.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [185]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Happy Birthday Draco

Harry flicked his wand, switching off the Tempus the moment it began. Beside him Draco snored on, obvious to the early hour. 

The wizard Accioed his glasses and slid quietly out of bed. 

Using all the stealth that he’d learnt from a dozen years as a Auror Harry crept to their kitchen.

A dozen croissants, a tall glass of orange juice and a bunch of flowers had been left under stasis in the pantry the evening before. Harry carried them back to the bedroom. 

“Happy birthday love,” Harry told his bleary-eyed husband. “Even more gorgeous than the day we married.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
